1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a modular bed foundation of the kind used to support the weight of a mattress. The modular bed foundation of this invention eliminates the need for a box spring common to conventional bed frames. The modular bed foundation also has an improved square corner assembly and detachable legs by which the bed foundation can be efficiently assembled and disassembled without the use of fasteners or tools.
2. Background Art
Because the usual box spring of a bed and the mattress which lays thereon are often heavy and bulky, the typical bed frame which supports the weight of the box spring and the mattress is also usually heavy and bulky. The typical bed frame is commonly assembled for use or disassembled for storage or transport by using tools to install and remove fasteners which hold the foundation together. Having to install and remove the fasteners is often time consuming and requires some mechanical skill. When the bed frame is assembled or disassembled by the user, the process of setting up or breaking down the bed frame can sometimes prove to be a difficult and frustrating experience.
Accordingly, what would be preferable is the availability of a modular bed foundation having an improved corner assembly by which the number of components to be assembled or disassembled can be minimized and the assembly/disassembly process completed in an efficient manner without the use of fasteners and the tools required to install or remove the fasteners.